Resident Evil: Birth
by MesmraPhoenix
Summary: Follow Leon S. Kennedy on his first ever mission, but nothing about his mission is normal, he finds this out when he meets Ivy.
1. Chapter 1

RESIDENT EVIL:

Rebirth

PROLOUGE

At the beginning of the 21st century, the Umbrella Corporation had become the largest commercial entity in the United States. Nine out of ten homes contains it's products. It's financial and political influence is felt everywhere. In public, it is the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products, and healthcare. Unknown to even it's own employees, it's massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic experimentations, and viral weaponry.

And it is Umbrella's research in viral weaponry that turned Raccoon city into an un-dead hell on earth. Now Umbrella is about to recreate that incident all over ownership of an experiment.

ONE

The sun rose up high over the Mintosa desert, near L.A. The sky was a beautiful baby blue and the sand a glistening golden yellow. The air wavered in the distance a tell tale sign that it was hot. The dessert was famous for being completely barren, and uninhabitable. There wasn't a plant or spring in sight, to try and survive there was a death wish. Many people who had tried to last alone in this desert went missing. And only a few of the bodies where ever recovered.

These facts made Mintosa desert the ideal place for Umbrella to set up one of their top secret, high tech underground labs.

Deep underneath the blistering heat of the dessert, the Umbrella lab, 0.2 delta, was cool and quiet. The shining metal lab, home to scientists, doctors and experiments. Human experiments. The lab's mission was to engineer the perfect human weapon. A mission the lab was a year away from completing. But this had not always been the mission, and the lab itself wouldn't of been created if it wasn't for the Raccoon City incident, and if it hadn't been for Albert Wesker, life for the Umbrella employees would have been far more easier and longer too.

Kate Dawes walked through the glass automatic doors and into lab 8, a lab she shared with two others her husband Mark and the pompous, big headed, narcissistic, Albert Wesker. She cringed as she thought about Albert he was one of the few things that made her skin crawl, the others being spiders and needles. She walked over to her desk, it had three sleek black computers on it, and three draws. The first two, filled with useless office junk; stapler, pens, paper ect. But the third had a handgun and a box of ammunition, a necessity when working at Umbrella. She sighed. And stared the experiment she was working on.

A glass stasis chamber was centred on a back wall surrounded by computers and wires. Inside the glass chamber was a woman of 20 years of age. She was beautiful, she had pale white skin, and a perfect figure. Her long brown hair flowed through the water, it made her seem very graceful. The image would have been perfect if it weren't for the wires connected to her. But despite this, her face was tranquil, and her eyes could be seen moving under her eyelids. Maybe she's dreaming, I hope she's okay. Kate thought. She turned to the first monitor on her desk, which kept check on, her IV, ECG, and brain activity.

"Everything's fine." She sighed. She shoved a lock of her straight black hair behind her ear, she knew it would find it's way back to her face in a few seconds. He face fell as she looked at the woman again. Kate wished that she could look as tranquil as her, and she wished she was as beautiful.

Just then two hands landed on he shoulders, then spun her around. It was her husband Mark. He was so handsome, he was tall with chocolate brown eyes, a mess of brown hair upon his head, and a smile that could stun angels, but the thing Kate loved most about Mark was his ability to cheer her up.

"How's she doing?" He smiled at her. Kate got up and stood next to the woman. Kate's blue eyes started to tear.

"What have we done Mark? She's our daughter, and we've turned her into a monster and for what, cause we both know we can't fight Wesker forever!" Kate cried. Mark pulled her into a tight hug.

Suddenly an alarm rang, the red warning lights where flashing. And the intercom calmly announced "Warning, warning. A biohazard has been detected."

Kate and Mark looked at each other, terror in both their eyes. Neither of them knew what to do, 0.2 delta was supposed to be sterile, safe, protected.

Mark grabbed his wife's hand, they started to run, they left their experiment, their daughter behind without a single thought.

Then the screams came…


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

The once clean and shiny labs, filled with personnel going about their business. Where now deserted, desks upturned, computers broken and sparking, wires ripped from the walls and hanging freely. The shine to the metal had now been diminished, for there was blood spread through out the vicinity. The staff had disappeared, there wasn't a whisper of human life left. The Umbrella lab 0.2 delta, had been completely destroyed. A faint moaning sound rattled through the corridors.

Inside lab eight, the woman still floated calmly, blood smeared on her glass chamber. She had been unaffected by the commotion. Papers and files where a mess around the floor. This room seemed the least effected. Kate hid under her desk, her face covered in blood, her clothes ripped and dirty. She sat there clutching her gun.

Kate slowly came out from her hiding spot. She turned to her first computer, and started typing.

"It's too soon, but if Wesker gets you, you're better off dead." She pressed the last buttons, and the glass chamber sprung to life, her computer flashed. IV off, computer disconnecting, ECG shut down.

A figure came behind her, before Kate could turn he shot. Kate fell forward. The figure chuckled and left. As it left it thought, now it's only a matter of time.

The water in the chamber drained out, the wires ripped out of her body, trickles of blood ran down from the wire wounds. The door opened and so did her eyes, she fell forward. Her vision was blurred, but was clearing quickly. She could feel the cold sweep over her as well as pain. She screamed.

"Ivy?" Kate whispered. The woman turned and saw Kate holding her side where she had been shot. When Kate saw her, her eyes lit up. The woman's eyes started to tear.

"What happened, I don't understand? Am I Ivy?"

Kate sighed. Relived her daughter was okay. "Yes, now listen. There's not a lot of time. Take my lab coat and gun and go to the security locker down the corridor. You'll find all you need there. Then get out! And make sure no-one ever finds this place." Before Ivy could say anything Kate slipped away. Ivy took her mothers lab coat, and gun. She checked to see if it was fully loaded, and felt in her pocket where the rest of the ammo was. She took a deep breath, and pointed the gun Kate's head. Kate's eyes suddenly opened, and Ivy shot. She composed herself and turned to leave.

Ivy was confronted by a long corridor that went in both directions. Kate had not specified which way she wanted Ivy to go. Ivy used one of her many Umbrella manufactured gifts to determine which way to go.

She went left. Even though she was new to the world she knew that this was not how the world should be. Blood should not be smeared everywhere, horrific moaning shouldn't be whispering it's way to Ivy, and her mother shouldn't be dead.

Ivy was halfway down the corridor when a faint cry came from the door next to her. It sounded in trouble.

"No, god. No!" It screamed. Ivy opened the door cautiously, and was confronted by a woman, older than her mother being eaten by three scientists, obviously ones that worked with her. Ivy cocked her gun, and the scientists turned around. They where clumsy and Ivy was swift. They where no match for her.

Ivy went over to the woman on the floor. She seemed to be within an inch of her life, Ivy got her gun ready. Suddenly the woman grabbed her arm.

"Please, don't. Just lock me away in here. Please, where's your mercy?" This took Ivy by surprise, wasn't she doing the right thing. Eradicating the virus, making sure it could never get out. That was always what she was told to do. Programmed would be the right word. The dying woman's eyes pleaded with Ivy. Should she just leave her, leave her and possibly make another epidemic.

Ivy didn't know what to do. She understood the woman not wanting to die, but would Ivy want to be left alive if she knew she was going to become a monster? The woman's eyes pleaded with Ivy.

She turned her back on the infected woman. And walked back to the door. She stopped in the door way, still not looking at the woman moments from death behind her. And said with sorrow in her voice.

"What's your name?" If Ivy had looked at the woman, she would of seen the woman slump to the floor.

"S…Sarah." She whispered in a dieing whisper. Sarah then gave her last rasping breath. Ivy had let her live out her life till the end. It's what Sarah wanted, but now as Sarah got back up with pale white skin, milky eyes, chunks of her body missing, and blood stained clothes, all she wanted was to feed.

Ivy sensed the change. Time to get to work she thought, as Sarah stumbled towards her. Ivy twisted round and shot. She had landed the bullet between Sarah's eyes exactly. Sarah fell backwards. Her head smashed as she hit the cold, hard and dirty lab floor. Ivy had done what she was best at. As she left the room and sealed the door, a pang of remorse ran through her. She realised that even though she was doing the right thing, she took no joy from it. She hated that innocent lives where going to waste, and that she had to dispose of the wrecks left behind.

Back in the corridor, Ivy walked with out any thoughts running through her. She had nothing to think of. She knew so much but had no opinion about anything. She was too new to the world for that.

The lab was quiet, too quiet. There where over 500 people working here, where are they all? Ivy thought, it made no sense that all she had come against was five people. Something else was going on. But what?

Ivy reached the security locker without any further incidents. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Difficult for some, but not for me, Ivy smiled. She looked around, seeing if there was anything she could use as a makeshift lock pick. There seemed to be nothing on the floor. She then noticed something on the floor, she bent down, and examined the object. It was a key. Ivy couldn't believe her luck. What Ivy didn't know was that her mother had left it there for her, a parting gift in the hopes that someday her daughter may have the life Kate never had.

The security room was dull and grey like the rest of the complex, but this wasn't filled with experiments and files, but lockers and weaponry. Obviously Kate knew there was no peaceful way out of the situation, she knew Ivy would have to fight, something Kate had strongly disliked, but what could Kate do now? She was dead and Ivy was alone, all hope seemed lost.

Ivy made her way to the lockers, she pried one open with her bare hands, her strength took her by surprise, but she got over it quickly, she examined the locker, she found men's clothing, way to big for her. She moved down and ripped the door off the next, she would never admit it, but Ivy liked being strong, it was almost cool. The locker she nearly destroyed must have been what her mother wanted her to open. It was women's clothing; a white long sleeved turtle neck

t-shirt, tight blue jeans, and a black leather jacket, but not just that, boots, underwear and a mirror. Ivy tried the clothes on. Everything fit, from the jacket to the underwear. She couldn't help smile, her mom had style.

Ivy took the mirror from out the locker she had never seen herself before, she thought it was stupid not knowing what she looked like, all she new about herself was that she skinny and had long brown hair, how lame was that? Ivy braced herself, the turned the mirror over to her face, she was prettier than she expected but nothing special, well not in her eyes. Overall Ivy was pleased with what she had, she put her hands in the pocket of her jacket, and felt something, it was a note with four numbers on it, 6734. Ivy looked around, for anything with a combination on it that would need more than strength to open it. Her eyes fell upon a huge weapons cabinet, filled to the brim with guns, knives, tactical gear and ammo. As she walked up to it she noticed the electric lock, with a number pad connected. She punched in the numbers and the doors flew open, like the gates of heaven welcoming a new angel. Ivy took everything she might need; tactical belt with two pouches, she loaded them with medical supplies. She then took two leg holsters and, two glock 17's. There was a beautiful knife that just called to Ivy, she had to have that. To finish off she took the biggest shot gun there, loaded everything and took so much ammo with her she couldn't run out.

After she was finished kitting herself out, Ivy turned back to the door, locked and loaded, ready for anything. She said with confidence in her voice "Give me your best shot!" Suddenly someone burst through the door and knocked Ivy down…


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Leon S. Kennedy gazed out at the Mintosa desert, he couldn't see any life whatsoever, he found it hard to believe that there where people under it. He had a nervousness inside him, something he hadn't felt since Raccoon City, he knew that his mission today would be as dangerous as that fateful day. His mind started drifting back, he remembered the screams, the zombies, William, Trenchy, Claire, Sherry… Ada. That kiss.

"Kennedy!" A gruff and low voice boomed. Leon was jerked away from his memories, he gazed up, at his commander. He was tall, lean, strong, and brave. And Leon's only comrade in this mission. 

"Yes, sir?" Leon inquired. All of the journey from Washington, to Mintosa had been silent. There was no need to go over the mission, they had been briefed over twenty times. Investigate the secret Umbrella lab underneath Mintosa desert, and take any humans into custody to be questioned and detained by the government. Easy enough, Leon thought, if there's anyone left alive. 

"We're here. And Kennedy how many times have I told you, call me Matthews?" Matthews smiled. Over time both Leon and Matthews had become friends, Matthews had taken on the role of big brother to Leon. He had decided it wasn't easy being the new guy, so he had vowed to look after him. He knew Leon had raw potential, and a better understanding of Umbrella's dealings than anyone Matthews had ever known. Hard to believe Leon was only twenty. Matthews could help but think that when he was Leon's age he was too busy hitting on girls and getting drunk to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. The thought of him as a young and hip man on the town made him chuckle. Leon looked at him inquiringly.

"What's the joke?" Leon asked, not wanting to be left out of some joke, especially if it was at his expense. Matthews noticed, Leon was eager to find out the punch line. 

"Nothing really, I was thinking how different I was when I was your age." He laughed.

"Now's not the time to be feeling old, and besides you're only twenty-eight." Leon mused.

"Yeah. And you need to lighten up, you can't do a job like this without a sense of humour. Otherwise you loose what it means to be alive." Matthews seemed suddenly serious. For a moment the only sound they could here was the helicopter landing on the soft sand. When it touched down. Matthews went into job mode, leaving Leon still thinking over what Matthews had meant. 

"Come on, we have a job to do." Matthews called to Leon. Leon nodded. He then turned to the pilot, Matthews and the pilot shared a glance. One that would be given to someone you knew you where never going to see again. Once Leon and Matthews where a safe distance away from the helicopter it took of again. This puzzled Leon.

"Isn't he going to wait for us?" Leon asked. A nervous pang ran through him.

"He has other jobs to do, and he wasn't going to wait around for three hours with nothing but a desert view to entertain him." Matthews avoided Leon's gaze.

"Three hours?" Leon stopped. Matthews carried on walking, he ignored Leon's question. Sensing that he wasn't going to get an answer, Leon carried on.

Leon and Matthews came to a old shack surrounded by a metal fence. Things aren't always what they seem, be careful Leon, he thought to himself. He still couldn't believe it was his job, he was still resentful towards the US government for forcing him into it, it had taken him time but now he knew that it was his duty to eradicate the virus and every offspring of it. By any means necessary. 

"Come on, where here." Matthews turned to Leon. Matthews dropped his bag and opened it, he pulled out a pair of wire cutters. And Matthews smirked, "If there ain't no door…" But Leon beat him to the punch.

"Make one." Leon smiled. It was the first time Leon had smiled since he found out about the mission. Matthews had finished the whole in the fence and he motioned for Leon to go first. He nodded, and went through the whole. He ran to the shack and stopped just left of the door. Matthews joined him on the right side, they both pulled out their handguns. The shared a glance, Matthews gave Leon the go ahead and with that Leon opened the door. 


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Leon stepped through the threshold and examined the small area inside the shack. The interior did not compliment the outside at all. Where the outside boasted a uninhabitable, unpleasant desert shelter, the inside was immaculate, a cool, clean reception like area the only objects in the area was three chairs and a desk with a bell on it, much like a hospital but with one difference a huge umbrella logo was plastered on the wall behind the desk.

Leon followed by Matthews walked ever cautiously to the desk, there seemed to be no other doors, no entrances to the labs. Leon then spotted a card lying next to the bell.

"What's it say?" Matthews questioned. Leon turned and smiled, boyish glee filled him up, a with a cheerful tone he replied "Ding the bell." And with that he hit the bell.

Without warning the floor began to sink, but not the entire floor just the section Leon and Matthews where standing on. Leon began to realise the mission wouldn't be as straightforward as he has liked, he turned to Matthews only to see him relaxing, enjoying the ride into darkness. Leon Couldn't help but think that Matthews was somehow accustomed to this kind of travel. Matthews then laughed at Leon's face, as it was full of confusion and worry.

"Leon if I have to tell you to lighten up one more time, I'm going to report you to the fun police." Leon abruptly replied "What? Oh, okay." Leon could help but think about his past, and how if it wasn't for the government forcing him to work for them, he would be somewhere else living his life and feeling the audacity of youth. He just didn't want to be reliving raccoon city in reality aswell as his dreams.

The lift finally came to a halt in front of elevator type doors. A loud voice announced "Welcome to Umbrella, please be careful." The doors then opened, Leon half expected to be attacked as soon as he walked through the doors, and the rest of him expected to wake up. But no such luck. Matthews tapped Leon on the back, signalling him to take the lead. Both men stepped out into the large darkened room the doors opened up to. The room seemed to be the only thing untouched by the outbreak from earlier. This time the room was empty excluding two lifts on the other end of the room.

"Where are we?" Leon questioned. Matthews stepped forward with an alarmingly extensive knowledge of their surroundings. "This is one of the many underground labs Umbrella has, this being one of the smaller ones, but it is one of the more important ones. For you see, human experimenting takes place in this lab, ranging from the creation of B.O.W's to an experimental healing facility for Umbrella Soldiers like the HUNK's. This lab is also a favourite of a U.S fugitive Albert Wesker, rumour has it that he helps on an experiment known as Project Ivy."

"What!" Leon was outraged that such a place existed. "So what happened here?"

"Biohazard." Matthews smiled. It was a smile that sent a chill down Leon's spine, how could a man take pleasure in the suffering and sacrifice of innocent lives. But then Leon thought, if they where working for Umbrella how innocent could they be?

"Come on, Leon." Matthews ordered. He was standing by the left elevator and had already sent for it. Leon started after him, but Matthews pointed to the other elevator. "You take that one, it will be a lot easier to search this place if we're apart."

"But.." Leon obviously thought it was a stupid idea. He had seen how difficult the situation could get if you split up. And he was in no hurry to loose his partner.

Matthews turned cold towards his younger comrade "That's an order!" Shocked by this sudden turn Leon nodded and went to his own elevator. The moment Leon called for his lift to arrive, Matthews entered his, he called to Leon "Oh and one more thing, you wanted to know why three hours."

Leon was confused "Yeah?"

"Cause in three hours I'm going to blow this place to hell." Matthews laughed erratically as the doors closed and took him off into the belly of the lab. And for the first time, Leon didn't trust Matthews, and he feared what Matthews might do if provoked. At that moment his own elevator opened up, he entered it cautiously, this was not a mission he wanted to have surprises on.

Once inside he looked at the key pad, there where only six floors, so he thought to himself, start at the bottom and work my way up. He pressed number six and leaned back against the cold metal wall. And sighed. A spark of realisation then burned through Leon like a firework "Did he say he's going to blow this place up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Five

The blood stained metal elevator doors opened and Leon stepped out onto the sixth and last floor of the complex, he know had the added pressure of a time limit to his investigation. Leon noticed instantly the change from the quarantined and safe upstairs and the area he was in now. Blood decorated the metallic walls like rotten wallpaper, lights and other fixtures hung by threads, sending sparks out and dimly lighting the way forward, and a faint moaning sound could be heard through the vents.

Leon wiped a bead of sweat from his brow, turned on the torch on his belt and started down the hallway, he didn't know whether to shout out to see if anyone was still alive, or stay quiet, he didn't want to attract a hoard of infectees. Leon felt as if he'd been flung in at the deep end, this was the first time he'd been on his own when dealing with this sort of situation, in Raccoon City he always had someone to watch his back, but now he felt cornered, and scared.

Each room Leon entered was empty, no signs of anyone, just the same blood stained lab after the other. There weren't even any signs of research or experiments going on, Leon was getting worried by the lack of activities going on in the complex. Why dedicate a whole floor to nothing? Leon thought to himself, something was wrong, and Leon was determined to find out what that was.

Leon came to a fork in the path, he had two choices, the stairs or more labs and the security room. Leon figured that the best place survivors could be holed up in is the Security room. He flashed his light down the path before proceeding; he knew things would get more dangerous as he went deeper into the complex.

Whilst walking down the hallway, something suddenly caught Leon's eye. It was a light, coming from a lab, he started hastily towards it. He stopped just before entering there was a sign to the right of the door. "Lab Eight, no unauthorised personnel." Leon quietly said to himself. The door was already open, he slowly walked through, he was glad he'd found something but at the same time wished he hadn't. It was then he saw the legs of a woman lying on the floor. He rushed to her side, but stopped after seeing the bullet hole through her head. The fatal wound looked fresh as did the wound in her stomach, maybe a couple of minuets old. The woman had no lab coat on, so Leon was unable to identify her, but he couldn't help but wonder how important she must have been to have been killed twice. It was then he noticed the empty stasis chamber in the room. Leon promptly set to work on the computers, they where still running, unlike all the others, and they where the source of light Leon had noticed. One of them was like a hospital monitor, "IVoff, computer disconnected ECG shutdown." Leon said, "So whatever this is, it's loose!" He panicked, his voice raised slightly before he calmed himself down. He gaze then fell to another of the computers it had a file open on it. "Project Ivy? The thing Matthews mentioned?" He read on, trying to get as much information on the experiment as possible. "Combining two viruses in one host to create the ultimate B.O.W. Shit!" Leon didn't know what to do, what two viruses had they combined, Leon only knew of T and G and separate they where a force to be reckoned with, but together…Leon got his radio out and contacted Matthews. "Matthews? Hay Matthews, you there?" Leon questioned.

His partners voice answered, "Yeah Kennedy? What is it?"

"Project Ivy is loose." Leon waited for his partner to answer, give him some new orders but Matthews just replied "Okay, don't worry, once this place goes up, that experiment will be history."

"Yes. But…" Leon was astonished, Matthews didn't seem to care about the consequences if the B.O.W. got out.

"Listen just get on with your mission, I've started planting the charges so I'd hurry if I was you."

And with that the line went silent. Leon didn't know what to think, he just stood in silence.

Three gun shots sounded, and Leon was suddenly alert again, he turned and ran out of the lab, with his gun ready. He didn't know which way the shots had come from until another shot rang through the hall. Leon ran left, he continued sown the hall, trying to find whoever fired the gun. He stopped at another lab, its door was open too. And there on the floor lay the bodies of four Umbrella scientists. One however was away from the others, the dead woman laid on her back her head smashed open from hitting the floor when she fell. Leon walked up to her, a bullet between the eyes, whoever shot these people is an excellent marksman. Leon thought. He looked at the woman's ID badge "Sorry Sarah." Leon closed the dead woman's eyes in an act of compassion. And left the lab, he needed to find whoever killed those infected people.

As soon as Leon exited he didn't have to worry about attracting a hoard of infected anymore, because the gun shots had done that for him. Thirty infected Umbrella employees faced Leon now, all of them quickly moving towards Leon with hunger in their eyes, desperate for his flesh. Leon knew there was no way he would be able to fend them off. Leon realised that his only chance of survival was to run for it. He turned 180° and ran towards the Security room. Leon's heart was racing, he'd been wondering where all the employees where, and now he knew, after him! He was almost at the Security room, he could here a voice from inside, he stretched his hand out, opened the door, and crashed into someone…


End file.
